srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Beletseri
"Nothing can stop my BEAUTIFUL Beletseri!" Technology Like most Orbital Frames, the Beletseri is composed of Metatron ore. Crafted in a brown, beige and (obnoxiously) pink motif, Beletseri follows the fairly-common "humanoid" (albeit feminine) frame style for its build, complete with its traditional (and poorly choosen) cockpit area positioned at the groin-area of the machine. For the most part, the Beletseri is built for speed, but speed isn't precisely its forte. Instead, the Beletseri unit is known for its sniping and ranged combat precision capabilities. As is common with most--if not all--Orbital Frames, the Beletseri has a pair of vernier engines equipped on its shoulders with a third positioned on the middle of its lower back. Naturally, the Beletseri has legs without feet; instead, its legs come to dulled points. The AI unit--"Amurru"--of the Frame is different from most standard units in that it has an additional program equipped to aid the pilot in precise targeting. While some woulc call Fable a "crackshot," having an on-board AI equipped with targeting programming to help her--especially in the event she's faced with multiple targets--is a definite perk. The unit is also equipped with a cloaking function which allows it to enter a chameleon-like state of blending into her background, to aid the Beletseri in ranged combat by obscuring it from its enemies and making it difficult to track on particular radars. Weapons Systems Beletseri is, like all Orbital Frames, capable of utilizing the standard weaponry of the OF units, such as homing lasers and slashing limbs. Combat-wise, these will be represented as standard, free attacks. The unit also comes equipped with standard (and oddly enough) male-voiced on-board AI "Amurru." However, like other Oribtal Frames, Beletseri does not prefer melee combat; instead, the OF operates best from far away with its ranged arsenal. The real bread and butter of the Beletseri is actually its choice of weaponry, a large gun roughly the same height as the OF that possesses a unique program called the "Chameleon System," linked to the AI of the Beletseri. The system allows the massive gun to shift between three modes: a Sniper mode called "Polychrus" that fires off massive beam rounds, an Assault Rifle mode called "Norops" which utilizes physical rounds of ammunition and rapidfire function, and a shotgun mode called "Anolis," which also utilizes beam rounds and serves as a closer-range method of ranged combat. Assault Rifle mode clips are usually kept in compressed space, while the beam rounds are supplied by a large energy pack attached to the weapon. Normally, the weapon remains in its standard shotgun and assault rifle mode; the rifle barrel for the "Norops" mode rounds is positioned beneath the massive barrel of the "Anolis" mode, allowing the Beletseri to quickly interchange between firing off its slugshot beam rounds and changing to a rapidfire assault mode. When shifting into "Polychrus" mode, the large barrel of the Sniper mode opens up the shotgun "barrel" of the weapon and allows for large, high-power and high-velocity shots to be fired from considerable distance--with devastating effect. Significant Errata *The Beletseri takes its name from the goddess of Akkadian myth, who was the 'clerk' of the underworld. *Fable's callsign also takes from this myth; Beletseri was known as the "Queen of the Desert." Fable is referred to as "Desert Queen." *The consort of Beletseri was Amurru, the god of nomads. This is the name of Beletseri's on-board AI systems. Category:Mech Category:Orbital Frame